kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Glen
Chapter 42. This is part of the Homeworld Series of worlds, following Glen as he goes through his memories of his homeworld. Story Last Legacy When Glen had first arrived in the illusory world, he noticed that the door that lead him there was no longer around. While he was a bit confused by it by first, he merely wandered about his homeworld until he was met with the familiar face of his childhood friend, Kara. While he was confused about this at first, he eventually started speaking with his friend. Eventually, he was confused by what it was he was supposed to be doing in this trial and then asked Kara. When she didn't understand what it was that he was saying, he then went on to explain about the whole trial and world illusion and keyblade thing to Kara, to which she then merely said that Glen's best bet was probably just going to see his Dad. When Kara said that she believed in Glen's ability to save everyone, she then started walking back towards her town, with the world around Glen fading away and the scenery changing. When next he opened his eyes he was back in his old house. While he was getting feelings of nostalgia he was eventually interrupted by a loud pounding on his door. When he went and opened it, Kara was there, telling Glen that his father was being attacked by the heartless. Knowing that his father would die against them, the man ran as fast as he could to save him. Once there, Glen witnessed his father fighting the horde of heartless expertly, but the man had faltered when noticed Glen there. Running as fast as he could, Glen went to save the man, being successful this time. However, not long after was he and his father alerted that a rather egotistical man was controlling a swarm of heartless. A bit exasperated, Glen's father went to go deal with the man, and the scenery around Glen changed once again. When next he knew, Glen had been watching his father fight against the man known as Dane Erapper. While the two seemed evenly matched, it was clear that Dane was winning and eventually pressed this advantage, felling Glen's father. In a fury, Glen charged at the man, only to be effortlessly thwarted and knocked out. With his last bit of consciousness, Glen saw Rapunzel appear, ready to fight Dane. When next Glen awoke, he was inside of his station of awakening. Seeing all of the people from the SOS there, he realized that perhaps it was never about changing his past, and merely accepting things and moving forward. It was about serving the light and striking out against the darkness instead of falling prey to regrets and his own inner darkness. When he had come to this realization, he awoke to see that he had a keyblade in hand. As he saw the beaten form of Rapunzel on the ground, she encouraged the man to fight, to which he simply nodded. With newfound speed and strength, Glen fought against Dane and managed to defeat him. With the man defeated, Glen walked over to the door that had appeared, and left his illusory world behind.